paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carson
Carson is a German Shepherd and Siberian Husky mix and PAW Patrol's electrical engineer. Carson is a self-driven, motivated pup as he dons the uniform. Ambitious in his talents, inability to give-up and to be driven to success in everything is his goal to help aid the community. Being the engineer that mostly deals with electrical pieces he maintains and improves not only around Adventure Bay but the equipment for himself and for his friends to get the job of any situation done right. Although many of his plans deemed to be failures, Carson has no doubt in his mind to give up as he continues to double his efforts to find ways to improve himself from those failures. Patience is his virtue, whenever in a difficult situation he always thinks smartly of his surrounding with no rush and to always do it right. Aside from his seriousness as a PAW Patroller, outside of the uniform he becomes a very withdrawn pup. Keeping mostly to himself but tries his best to spend time with his friends as he only spends his time at home with his parents and his adopted brother, not having many friends back home. He has difficulties being open to those he barely met and would be too shy to interact with them. After getting to know them, he would then start to open up and enjoy their company. Born as a single pup from a laid-back father named Aiden and a strict but loving mother, Samantha; a retired Army Guard service dog. They reside with the Hamilton family at SnowPort. He has a very good relationship with his mother and father to where they love spending time with each other. Samantha at times teaches Carson how to be disciplined, well-mannered and to stay active; unlike a certain delinquent husband of hers. She wanted her son to follow in her paw-steps; to help those in need and to become an exemplary service dog of the Armed Forces. Aiden in the other hand loves to play games with his son and take him away from his wife’s everyday lessons. Carson likes to spend a bit more time with his father and join in on his sets of lazy. They can mostly be seen taking naps around the house, upsetting his mother of course. After for some time the Hamilton’s will soon then adopt a pup to which Carson happily calls him a brother, a Shiba Inu called Daimyo. The two got along quite fast as they bond more and more. Samantha and Aiden gladly accept him, treating him equally as a son and family member of the Hamiltons. The family lived happily and peacefully at the town of SnowPort to which young Carson spends most his days indoors aiding his best friend, the son of the family named Alexander, study and learn from his course of electrical engineering. His friend wanted to move into the city to continue his career as an engineer in college and eventually enlist in the Armed Forces like his father. Intrigued, Carson continued to watch and even learn from Alexander as he works on small projects as small as fixing household appliances to working with the towns power generators to keep the town well lit. After his fascination with the works of electrical engineering he went on to try out a blown out cross light circuit breaker in town. Failure after failure he managed to become successful and helped out the community, sparking an internal motivation to help with his skills in the profession. Months learning from Alexander’s books and Alexander himself, Carson soon became familiar with the profession that he went on to tell his mother about what he wanted to do. A bit disappointed to hear about her sons new founding Samantha was hesitant about Carson’s choice of career. Aiden agrees to what his son wanted to be as his mother can’t set him to what she wants him to become. Still hesitant, she reluctantly agrees and thus started his path as an electrical engineer but still holds on to her ideals for him to be a service dog. Wanting to be able to help and become a part of something big, he went to meet the SNOW Patrol that currently resides SnowPort for a use for an electrical engineer. Unfortunately, they have no spots for an engineer in their team that can deal with the weather conditions. Wanting to leave SnowPort to experience the world away from his cold home and find a place for him to be of use. Aaron was then accepted into a college in the city and he had heard of the PAW Patrol down in Adventure Bay, giving them a call. After it was decided, Alexander wanted to take Carson to see if they can be able to accept his abilities and talents. Hearing this notion, Samantha was very unhappy to hear his son to be taken to a different town. Carson tried his best to convince his mother to let him travel to Adventure Bay and join the PAW Patrol but with no success, Samantha doesn’t want to see her son leave so soon and can’t bear the thought of it. Being able to convince his mother with the help of Alexander and his father, Samantha lets go of her son for him to venture for his dream. Saying his last goodbyes to his parents and his brother, he and Aaron head to the SnowPort International Airport and travel to Adventure Bay. After landing at Adventure Bay, they headed over to the Lookout Tower that houses the PAW Patrol. They were introduced by Ryder, the leader of the PAW Patrol, and he wanted to see what Carson brings for the team. Carson introduces Ryder to his pup-pack that he and Alexander has been working on; consisting a high-tech working claw that has a mind of its own to which Carson likes to call it “Mr. Claw”, able to assist Carson in the hardest spots in the mission. Impressed by his work, Ryder gladly accepts Carson into the team knowing there will be a great use of his talents in their town. Alexander congratulates Carson and gives his goodbyes, leaving for the city to start his own path. He was then introduced to the team of the PAW Patrol. Carson will now officially serve with the PAW Patrol as their electrical engineer. Carson.png|Carson (without uniform) Carson (uniform).png|PAW Patrol uniform Family_Portrait.png|Carson's parents; Aiden and Samantha A Stroll With You.png|Taking a stroll with Kiandra - Carson's newfound crush